


Devotion

by chaos_yet_harmony



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/pseuds/chaos_yet_harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after Athelstan's death, Ragnar and Floki have a little conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

Floki was not sure why Ragnar had asked for a private meeting. Everything had been arranged; they had their weapons, they knew how to get into the city, tomorrow Paris would be theirs. But he went anyway.

“Floki!” Ragnar said cheerfully as Floki entered the tent. “Please, join us.”

Floki’s eyes fell on Lagertha. “What is she doing here?”

“She came to help me with some small matters, and now we are celebrating our certain conquest of Paris. Please,” he repeated, “join us.”

Floki sat, and accepted the wine. “It will be wonderful,” he said, and took a long quaff. “Tomorrow we make history!”

“We have already made history,” Lagertha said. “Many times over.”

Floki laughed. “Yes, but not like this!”

“Not like this,” Ragnar agreed. “The Valkyries will have a long night.”

“But that is good, for then we can carry away more treasure!”

Lagertha smiled. “You are very eager, Floki.”

“Floki is always eager,” said Ragnar. “Always ready to fight, to serve the gods. Tell me, Floki,” he said. “Have you made any sacrifices lately?”

Floki thought back. “No.”

“Are you sure?” Ragnar poured him some more wine. “Are you _absolutely sure_?”

And then Floki understood, and he knew that there was no use in denying it. “What are you going to do to me?” he asked. “Will it be the blood eagle?”

“You are a strong man, Floki. I have no doubt that you could withstand the pain.” Ragnar leaned forward. “But my dear friend, I have no intention of letting you enter Valhalla.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that Athelstan and I spoke a great deal about the gods. One day, we happened upon the topic of the afterlife. And do you know what he told me?”

“Since when have I cared about Christian beliefs?”

“Since now, because I am about to tell you something very interesting.” Ragnar sipped his wine. “When a Christian dies, he goes to one of two places. There is a place for the good people; that is called Heaven. Athelstan, I am sure, is in Heaven. But there is also a place for the bad people, and do you know what that is called?”

“What?”

Ragnar leaned in even closer, and said in a voice so soft it was almost a whisper,“It is called _Hell_.”

Floki jumped up, enraged, and Lagertha pushed him back down.“The Christian Hell is in no way connected to our own Hel, of course,” Ragnar went on. “It is merely an interesting coincidence. But Athelstan told me that it is a terrible place; one would not want to go there. At the time, I was glad that we do not believe in a Hell. Now, I quite regret it. Because you see, Floki, you are not going to die in a battle." He pointed at Floki's cup. "You are going to die from a bottle.”

But that was impossible. “You drank of the same wine!”

“But not of the same cup.” Ragnar fiddled with his own. “It is not a very quick death, Floki, but it will not be a very slow one. You will be dead before I piss away this wine. And I take great comfort in the fact that no matter what, you will be introduced to Hell.”

“I only did what was right!” Floki said. “The priest was corrupting us. Corrupting _you_. He had set up his room as an altar to his false god! Besides, he betrayed you. He took off his arm ring, he _threw it away_.”

“Athelstan, who, I should add, is the only man whose loyalty I have never had to doubt, had his reasons for removing his arm ring, for which I forgave him. What you did, Floki, was murder.”

“I have always been loyal to you!” Floki gasped. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe.

“No, Floki,” said Lagertha. “You have always been loyal to the gods. The gods, as you judge them.”

“The gods as the gods,” Floki whispered, coughing.

“You will die soon,” Ragnar observed. “Perhaps then you will get the opportunity to find out.”

“You...need...ships.”

“You may not be easy to replace,” said Ragnar, “but replacements will be found. You are not the only shipbuilder, so we can still raid. Helga is a beautiful woman; if she wants to remarry, she should not have very much trouble.”

_Helga._

“Ah, I see that you are troubled,” said Ragnar. “Perhaps you should have thought of your family before you attacked mine. For Athelstan was my family. He was friend and brother and more, and because of you he is gone. I rejoice in your death.”

“However,” Ragnar said, “you were my friend and as such I will grant you one honor. One I granted only to Athelstan.” He took Floki’s hand. “Your devotion to the gods will not be forgotten. I will mark your grave with a cross.”

Floki’s last thought was that he had never seen Ragnar with such a genuine smile.  

 

 


End file.
